toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastmasters Wiki
If you went to Toronto, please visit Current events Or click on the link on the left hand side and record your experiences there. This is a FREE, resource for ANYBODY who wants to access it. No charge, no complicated subscriptions: just browse and click. Leave Erich Viedge a message by clicking User talk:Erichv Update details of your Area, Division and district competitions here = Features of this site = * It's FREE * NO registration required * Anybody can edit / contribute * It's VERY useful * It has content for experienced and inexperienced toastmasters * It even has TIMING LIGHTS * It's user-friendly * It's YOURS. This online wikicity is a resource FOR Toastmasters BY Toastmasters. If you've got a question, another Toastmaster may have answered it right here, on this web site. What's a Wiki? Click here and find out. Why you should link your site to this Wikicity As you can see, this wikicity is a wonderful addition to a club or disctrict site. * Use this site to host FAQs * Come here for ideas (for Table Topics, or Themes for meetings, for example) * This site hosts information of universal value so that you don't have to clutter up your own club site with it. You can find Tips Per Assignment for C&L speeches as well as meeting roles. If your members have questions, send them here to the wikicity. That leaves your club and district site free to host member-specific, club-specific and district-specific information. Look for the resources you need, or would like to share. If they're already there, use them or add to them. If not, simply add whatever you've got. You do this by clicking on the "edit" buttons sprinkled around the page (often near the top or on the right hand side). Then you type away. If you like, you can create a login name so other users can track the contributions you make. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Have a blast! -- Erichv 07:44, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) = Collaborative Projects = HPL projects Are you doing a High Performance Leadership project? Collaborate on it using the wikicity. Let's share projects from around the world! * (Thanks Karen Levy-Strauss for being the first -- see her project at SAQA Marketing Toastmasters * Marketing -- Share your tips / tricks and resources with other PROs in the Marketing forum. Sections on the Wikicity that need work: * How to be a good toastmaster of the evening * Mentors / proteges now has great resources. Thanks to all concerned! * Themes * Tips Per Assignment * How to propose a Toast = NEWS = * DID YOU GO TO TORONTO? If you did, please consider posting your experiences on the Toastmasters 2005 wiki. You'll find it here, or at Current Events (on the navigation pane on the left hand side of the page). * It's competition season! Click on Current Events or the link on the left hand side to update and view what's happening in YOUR District / Division / Area. * It's also Conference season! Click here for details of District 74's "Kammacon" conference. * Use the Wikicity for your HPL project! You can use this wikicity to co-ordinate your project team and collaborate on a common goal. For an example, try this link: SAQA. * NEW section: Marketing Toastmasters (see section under Resources for District Management). = Useful resources = * Visit and take your time with the official Toastmasters International site, it has so much that is useful - dig around and find some jewels: Toastmasters International official site * If you need timing lights, here are some web-based ones. They work brilliantly -- even on my Mac! http://www.geocities.com/speechmakersclub/VirtualSpeechTimer/timer.htm * Get District 74 news and the District 74 Calendar here: Toastmasters southern Africa * The best little blog on the web: http://ah-um-er.blogspot.com/ now has a podcast! * Toastmasters mailing list * The District 74 (southern Africa) Yahoo Groups site is worth a visit: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg/ * Free and easy to use toastmaster website hosting: http://www.freetoasthost.org * Useful Toastmasters downloads: Toastmasters Resources This Wikicity started as just a District-74 resource. But the original WikiCity creator, User:Erich Viedge, thought it would be better to have a global WikiCity covering all 200,000 Toastmasters, not just those in southern Africa. = For New Members = * Start here at OKTM's excellent FAQ: http://oktm.ca/page6.htm Bear in mind, though, that clubs do things differently in different parts of the world. For example, in South Africa there are very few lunch or breakfast clubs and most meetings have at least one (if not three) formal toasts. (In Canada there seem to be more lunch clubs and fewer toasts). But the FAQ is excellent and covers the main points. The place to find a club is on the official Toastmasters website http://www.toastmasters.org --Erichv 07:55, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) * What's the Etiquette of a Meeting * What to expect -- The Ideal Program * Who's who -- what the club's Office Bearers do (and why they have funny names) = For speakers: = * How to join a Toastmasters Club * How to choose a topic for your speech * How to structure your speech for your audience * Specific Tips Per Assignment * Quotations = For Mentors / Protégés = * How the mentor / protegé relationship works. * What if you don't like your mentor / protegé The Daylighters club -- in Beaverton, OR USA -- has defined how they want to operates their mentor program. A copy of their mentor policy is available at http://www.geocities.com/daylighters_tm/policy/mentor.html . It talks about the operation of the program. the role of the Mentor, the role Protegé (or mentee) and how the VP-Education assigns Mentors. The program can be adapted to fit your club's needs. = Meeting Resources = Getting bums on seats * Run a public seminar on "public speaking" at your local library. Hand out evaluation forms with phone numbers and e-mail addresses so you can follow up * Run a speechcraft. For the ins and outs, click on the link elsewhere on the main page. * List your club in the phone book under "Toastmasters". * Run "invite a friend" meetings or guest evenings. Remember to have "guest packs" available for guests to bring them up to speed. * Chat to the management at your work to get a group together (Thanks to Keryn House for this tip) Making meetings fun * What is the ideal program for a Toastmasters club * Themes * How to speed up a slow meeting * Table Topics Resources by role (Toastmaster etc) * Toastmaster * Timekeeper * Evaluators * Jokemaster * General Evaluator * How to propose a toast * Table Topics Master = Club issues = Web Sites * How to build a brilliant club site Membership * Why people leave and how to stop them doing so. Churn (by Kevin Flower of New Zealand) * Running a membership incentive programme Money = Resources per club committee function = Click on the links below to get resources by committee function. * Committee Checklist by date! * Sergeant-at-Arms * Secretary * Treasurer * VP Public Relations VPPR * VP Membership VPM * VP Education VPE * President * Immediate Past President IPP = Competitions (club, area, district) = * How to run a successful speech competition * Judging = Resources for Area / Division / District management = * How to help a low membership club (2 MB download) * Marketing resources (external and internal; press releases and more for all the PROs out there!) * What to do with all those bored CTMs * How to coach office-bearers (a President / VPE who is underperforming) * How to motivate clubs to achieve their goals * How to set up and publicise a Speakers' Bureau =High Performance Leadership = * Here are some High Performance Leadership Projects that Toastmasters around the world have taken on: * Karen Levy-Strauss of District 74 is doing her HPL on SAQA. The South African Government's SAQA framework means companies can claim 50% back from tax of what they spend on Speechcraft -- provided the training is SAQA accredited. = Projects (Speechcrafts, conferences, Youth Leadership etc) = * How to run a successful Toastmasters conference * Speechcraft -- running them, selling them, making them work * How to run a Youth Leadership programme = Starting a new club = District 74 PDG Tim Knights and Anella Grimbeek have prepared an excellent document to help you start a new club. Get it here: Proactive Club Formation = The mission of this WikiCity is: = * To share up-to-date resources (such as Speechcraft manuals, Table Topics, Evaluation Guides and so on) quickly between clubs. * To be a forum for individual clubs to promote themselves to each other and to the public at large. * To provide a place for people to swap information about resources (timing lights), guest speakers, advanced evaluators and whatever else we need The names "Toastmasters International," "Toastmasters," and the Toastmasters International emblem are trademarks protected in the United States, Canada, and other countries where Toastmasters Clubs exist. Unauthorized use is prohibited.